Devil May Cry,The Traitor's Bloodline, Sparda Arc
by Anime and Games
Summary: The story about the Legendary Dark Knight and his bloodline and how their actions affect the netherworld, can Sparda's family oppose the netherworld's strongest overlords? What bonds will they make over the course of their travels, follow the story of Sparda, Vergil, Dante and Nero as they discover their connection to the netherworld.
1. Hell's Strongest Knight

Devil May Cry, Traitor's Bloodline.

Chapter one: Hell's Strongest Knight.

Five thousand years ago. The overlord Mundus sought to conquer the entire demon world, at his side was his most trusted and powerful knight. His name was Sparda. This is the story of his bloodline and how they must bear the burden of his choices. But before that, we must look far into his past.

* * *

In the demon world, there stood a large black castle with several statues of twisted angels, in it, two figures spoke, The first was a white haired man that wore a red trimmed purple coat and a monocle and the second one was a purpled haired man with red eyes that wore a tuxedo like outfit and a long cape.

"Overlord Zenon's forces will be arriving tomorrow." The purple haired man spoke to his best friend, awaiting his opinion on the news. "What do you plan to do, Sparda?"

"We'll conquer important locations and weaken her forces…" Sparda replied with his strategy, confident in its success. "Then, I'll defeat her myself and assimilate her and her army into our forces." He looked at the purple haired man after voicing out his plan. "This is the perfect opportunity to strengthen our forces, don't you think, Krichevskoy?"

"It's an ambitious plan." Krichevskoy chuckled, amused at Sparda's strategy. "That's how you've been fighting so far." He said, he was quite pleased with the plan. "By defeating and taking control rather than destroying."

"Lord Mundus wanted to form an empire so that he can unify the Netherworld." Sparda said as he remembered his lord's wishes. "I am simply expanding his empire by absorbing enemy forces and overlords that surrender." He was determined to fight.

"It's much wiser than Bolverk's approach." Krichevskoy grimaced at the thought of his fellow Devil Knight's methods, he found them far too brutal for his tastes. "He just executes all of the enemy overlords and soldiers." He sighed as he remembered the brutal sieges.

"Uniting the netherworld is impossible if we wipe out all the other factions." Sparda sighed, remembering Bolverk's cruel massacres of even civilians. "Reasonable overlords can be persuaded to our cause…"

"But there are overlords out there that are prideful and bloodthirsty." Krichevskoy pointed out, he has experienced and seen the vast cruelty of the Netherworld's nobility. "What do you plan on doing to them?"

"I will defeat them in single combat." Sparda gave Krichevskoy a determined look, he had the resolve to take on the entire Netherworld for his ideals. " And I will liberate their nations from them."

"That noble spirit of yours is rare amongst us demons." Krichevskoy smiled, he admired Sparda's determination and courage to fight for a better Netherworld. "Are you sure an ideal like yours will come true?"

"I believe so…" Sparda said, envisioning the Netherworld that his lord had promised, a place where demons were united . "I believe in the day when the Netherworld becomes Lord Mundus's empire."

"That's the dream we've been fighting for." Krichevskoy smiled, he too wanted that world more than anything else, he wanted to keep fighting for that noble cause.

* * *

The next morning, Sparda, who was wielding a silver broadsword with a skull on its pommel and Krichevskoy, who was wielding a red-bladed longsword, were at the frontlines of the battlefield, fighting against Overlord Zenon's forces. They had already conquered many of her strategically important areas.

"We have to draw out Overlord Zenon." Sparda said as he cut through several demon soldiers with his sword, waiting for the rival Overlord to make her appearance. "I might have to use the Force Edge's true form..."

"How do you plan to do that?" Krichevskoy shot out a bolt of lightning out of his sword and shocked several demon soldiers, he fought off the rest of the army to give Sparda the opportunity to challenge their leader.

"Who dares to challenge me?" A blonde woman with dark red eyes shot a sphere of dark energy at them, she was not happy to see that her forces were pushed back so far.

"Looks like the direct approach worked." Sparda smiled. "Overlord Zenon!" He approached Zenon with the Force Edge in hand, preparing for the duel he had been waiting for since their battle had started. "I challenge you for control of your forces."

"I accept your challenge!" Zenon pointed one of her two swords at Sparda, getting ready to fight him. "But if you lose." She took a good look at his physical features, she liked wat she saw and decided to make him submit to her. "You will be my slave!"

"Very well." Sparda charged at Zenon with the Fore Edge in hand, he then transformed it into a large curved blade with organic looking black and copper steel adorned with red crystals, the sword was enshrouded in a red flame. "I'll use the sword that bears my name."

"I will show you the power of a true overlord!" Zenon said in an arrogant tone, she then charged her twin swords and shot at Sparda with bolts of dark energy right at Sparda.

"Come out…Yamato!" Sparda stabbed his self named sword into the ground and he called out and white hilted O-Katana materialized in his hand and performed "Judgment Cut" cutting a rift in the dimensional fabric swallowing Zenon's dark bolts into it.

"What?!" Zenon was shocked at Yamato's sudden appearance, she had not predicted Sparda's sudden weapon switch. "You had another sword?"

"Don't get distracted." Sparda said as the rift Yamato had created reopened behind Zenon and shot her dark bolts back at her.

"Why you!" Zenon was enraged, she then reabsorbed her dark bolts with her swords and shot them at Sparda.

"Come out…Rebellion!" A black hilted Zweihander with a bone motif materialized in his other hand and performed "Drive" shooting three explosive slashes at Zenon's bolts.

"Impressive." Zenon smirked, confident that her next attack will defeat Sparda. "But this will finish our fight." She floated several feet into the air and six dark wings sprouted out of her back and her entire body started to glow with immense demonic energy.

"Then I won't hold back either." Sparda transformed into his demonic form, he now had six wings, four insect-like and two bat-like ones and he had two horns and a red jewel on his forehead, he exuded a very powerful demonic aura that took the appearance of crimson flames.

"Dark Liberation!" Zenon called out as she created an enormous sphere of demonic energy, she then at Sparda, causing a large explosion, she smiled, confident that she had defeated her opponent.

Sparda then dispelled Yamato and Rebellion and summoned his self named sword and shifted his it into a scythe and performed "Round Tip" throwing it at Zenon's demonic orb, sending it flying back at her and he materialized Rebellion in his left hand and Yamato in his right and performed "Driven Judgment" shooting an explosive slash from Rebellion and a dimensional slash from Yamato at her, he then stood in front of her, pointing both blades at her.

"Y-You've defeated me!? An exhausted Zenon said as she glared at Sparda, after being undefeated for so long, her loss was very shocking to her.

"I won't kill you, just swear allegiance to Lord Mundus." Sparda kept his swords pointed at Zenon to keep her at bay, his victory was assured.

"I won't, but I'll swear allegiance to you. What's your name?" Zenon asked, eager to know the name of the man that had defeated her in single combat.

"It's Sparda." He answered Zenon's question, his honorable nature as a Devil Knight prevented him from letting his victory go to his head. "From this day on, you and your forces will be a part of my division."

"I hope you prove yourself worthy of my loyalty!" Zenon crossed her arms and looked away from Sparda with an unknowing blush, His power and noble spirit made her heart race.

"It seems you've conquered another rival army." Krichevskoy smiled, happy that Sparda had won the battle and Zenon's allegiance. "Your methods really are effective." He was impressed by his best friend's abilities.

"This man…" Zenon stared at Sparda, with a blush still present on her cheeks, her infatuation with the Devil Knight made obvious.

"Oh?" Krichekvskoy smirked upon noticing Zenon's blush, it was obvious to him that she had fallen for Sparda. "What do we have here?" The situation amused him greatly.

"I will unify the Netherworld." Sparda said to Krichevskoy and Zenon. "And I will fight to make Lord Mundus its ruler."

* * *

Author's note: Some friends asked me to write this and I'm pleased to say that I've started! DMC and Disgaea have so much crossover potential! So in the first chapter we see how Sparda plans on uniting the netherworld and Overlord Zenon has joined his party! I made Sparda and Kircheskoy best friends because Krichevskoy always struck me as a goofier Sparda, this signifies the start of the Sparda Arc of the story! Much like Gundam AGE I will be using the generation approach, the next arc is the Vergil arc, after that the Dante then the Nero Arc and finally the Sparda's bloodline arc! This fic will put a twist on so many things in the DMC and Disgaea universe, such as Zenon's obsession with solitude, Nero's mother and Dante's journey!


	2. The Four Vanguards

Devil May Cry, Traitor's bloodline

Chapter two: The Four Vanguards

At the top of a dark castle, Sparda knelt down before a large three eyed angelic figure with two large wings and a bearded face, he had a vast and powerful demonic aura around him, far stronger than any known Overlord.

"Lord Mundus." Sparda bowed his head in respect to his master, whom he had dedicated his life to serving. "I've taken over Overlord Zenon's forces and recruited her to our cause."

"Excellent." Mundus spoke, he was glad that his plans were going so well.. "You are expanding my empire." He smiled at the progress Sparda was making.

"I remember the day you told me about your plan." Sparda reminisced about his past, and the day Mundus had showed him the possibility of a peaceful Netherworld. "The united Netherworld you spoke of."

"Overlord Zenon is very powerful." Mundus smiled, he was glad that Sparda had recruited such a powerful being into the ranks of his army. "She will make a fine Devil Knight."

"She is known for her cold ruthlessness in battle."Sparda remembered his battle with Zenon, as well as the records of her past conquests. "She is an excellent warrior."

"Now her power is ours!" Mundus smiled triumphantly, he felt one step closer to his ultimate goal. "Go join in the celebrations, you've earned it." He was very proud of Sparda's success.

"As you wish, Lord Mundus." Sparda bowed once more in respect to his lord, he left the room to join in the victory celebration.

At the castle ballroom, Krichevskoy and Zenon were awaiting Sparda's arrival. Zenon was wearing a black dress adorned with red frills. Zenon was flustered and she was eagerly awaiting Sparda's arrival, much to Krichevskoy's amusement.

"You're dressed considerably more feminine." Krichevskoy chuckled as he looked at Zenon's dress, he knew exactly why she was making an effort to look more attractive.

"Sh-shut up!" Zenon looked away, embarrassed at what Krichevskoy was implying. "This is my celebration attire!"

"You're wearing that for Sparda, aren't you?" Krichevskoy teased, knowing all about her affections towards his best friend, which amused him to no end.

"No I'm not!" Zenon blushed angrily, she was embarrassed by Krichevskoy's teasing, and eagerness to see Sparda.

"Sorry I'm late." Sparda approached Zenon and Krichevskoy after his meeting with Mundus. "I was speaking with Lord Mundus."

"Perfect timing!" Krichevskoy smirked, he then pointed out Zenon's attire and he teased. "Zenon got all dressed up for you!" He chuckled, enjoying the her reaction.

"Shut up!" Zenon was getting embarrassed, she started blushing due to Sparda's presence.

"I'll be heading to Overlord Zetta's part of the netherworld soon." Sparda said in an urgent tone, he was eager to strengthen Mundus's army yet again. "I'll be taking my apprentices, Baul and Modeus with me."

"Something you have to do alone?" Krichevskoy smiled, knowing Sparda's obsession with honor and chivalry.

"Taking other overlords with me would ruin this honorable challenge." Sparda said, not wanting to compromise the integrity of his duel.

"At least take me with you!" Zenon objected, she wanted to fight by Sparda's side as well as take the opportunity to get to know him.

"Oh Zenon." Krichevskoy teased, her affections were made very obvious now. "Can't bear to be separated?" He laughed at her clingy behavior.

"I'll kill you myself." Zenon glared at Krichevskoy, his teasing annoyed her to no end, but she suppressed the urge to pick a fight.

"Excuse me." Sparda left the bickering Krichevksoy and Zenon, he was ready for his next battle.

* * *

A few hours later, Sparda went to meet with his two apprentices, the first was Baul, a male demon with short white hair and the second was his twin brother Modeus, who had long black hair.

"Master." Modeus bowed respectfully upon seeing Sparda. "How can we assist you?" He was eager to help his master's cause.

"Will we finally fight in a large scale battle?" Baul bowed as well, he was eager for the upcoming battle, the thought of all the fighting made his blood boil with excitement.

"Yes." Sparda said to Baul and Modeus, briefing them on the situation. "We'll head to Overlord Zetta's netherworld at dawn."

"Finally!" Baul gave Sparda a battle crazed grin, his excitement was made very obvious. "I can test out what you have taught me!" He raised his twin swords.

"We'll be one step closer to Lord Mundus's united netherworld." Modeus smiled as well, he was glad that he could fight for his Sparda's ideals of a peaceful Netherworld.

"Overlord Zetta is Lord Mundus's strongest enemy." Sparda nodded, he remembered the reports or the Overlord's battles and the low survival rates of his opponents. "Once I defeat him… Lord Mundus's ambitions can be fulfilled."

"What about Pram the Oracle?" Modeus asked, in his opinion, the oracle was far more powerful. "Isn't she a bigger threat?"

"I heard she has amazingly high mana power." Baul nodded in agreement to Modeus, he had heard stories about Pram, all of them quite terrifying. "We should take her out first!"

"A high level mana user, yes." Sparda replied, acknowledging Pram's powerful magic abilities. "But highly inexperienced as a warrior." He remembered the reports about her fighting style.

"I see." Modeus nodded, he took Sparda's teachings about honorable battles into heart. "You've always told us that skills and superior strategies win over powerful attacks." He smiled, confident in his master's skilled. "As expected of our teacher."

"But he has powerful attacks of his own." Baul smiled, he new that Sparda's magical abilities were supremely powerful as well. "A truly magnificent warrior."

"I don't fight for petty things like glory." Sparda shook his head, he never once fought for recognition or personal gain. "I fight to put an end to this warring Netherworld." He pictured all the suffering that the civilian still experienced.

"Pram will join us." Sparda adjusted his monocle, confident in his plan to absorb the warring Overlords into Mundus's empire "But first, we must defeat the most brutal and barbaric of overlords…Zetta."

"Can someone that dangerous really be bent to Lord Mundus's will?" Modeus questioned, he knew that Zetta was infamous for his love for battles, not unlike his brother, Baul "I've heard that he rivals even your powers."

"Brother!" Baul snapped, the very thought of anyone rivaling Sparda was like blasphemy to him. "Don't talk nonsense!"

"Modeus is right." Sparda agreed with him, much to Baul's annoyance. "Which is why I shouldn't hold back."

Sparda, Baul and Modeus journeyed to Overlord Zetta's domain, as they arrived, they were greeted by a horde of demonic warriors, each of them were well armed and looked physically imposing.

"You wanted a fight." Sparda looked at Baul, calling him out on his previous battle crazed demeanor. "Prepare to face an army."

"Not with these weaklings!" Baul was angered, he had expected far stronger opponents. "But I won't show any mercy." He summoned his twin swords.

"For the honor of Lord Mundus." Modeus raised his sword. "Forgive me for your demise." He looked at the horde, he didn't like the idea of killing so many people, but his devotion to Sparda's ideals gave him the strength to fight.

"Come forth, Tyranny!" Sparda summoned a spear with a large glowing red crystalline blade with a dragon skull design with a spine that wrapped around its black shaft.

"Die insects!" Baul slashed madly at the horde, dismembering them brutally ans shattering their armor, taking his anger out on his opponents.

"Turn back!" Modeus attacked gracefully to avoid mortally wounding his opponents, he wanted to avoid killing them as much as possible.

"Sparda!" A demon general clad in flaming orange body armor wielding a large mace that appeared to be made of magma approached him. "Prepare to die!" He called out arrogantly, thinking he could defeat the Devil Knight.

"I don't have time for you…" Sparda was annoyed, he then extended Tyranny's shaft and stabbed the demon general's shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" The demon general roared in pain, Sparda's attack pierced his armor, he then slammed his mace onto the ground, causing the ground under Sparda to split.

Sparda jumped into the air and performed "Dark Break" spinning Tyranny at a high speed, creating several darkness orbs with red lighting and sending them to the demon general, disintegrating him before landing.

"Impressive!" A male demon with long wavy red hair smirked, he was impressed by Sparda's power. "You've defeated my strongest general. "Now face me, the Badass Freakin' Overlord Zetta!" He laughed, eagerly waiting for a chance to battle the Devil Knight.

"What a pompous fool!" Baul raised his sword, he wanted to defeat Zetta himself.

"Our master will soon face a challenge." Modeus observed, seeing a fight between two evenly matched opponents was a good learning opportunity for him.

"I accept your challenge." Sparda smiled and he summoned his sword. "This sword bears my own name…" He raised it, preparing to duel Zetta "Prepare yourself." He transformed his silver broadsword into a large curved sword with demonic features and large crystals.

"Get ready for an asskicking!" Zetta gave Sparda a battle-crazed smirk and he summoned a large flaming claymore.

Sparda transformed his self named sword into a spear and he performed "Stinger" gliding his feet across the ground and lunging straight at Zetta.

Zetta sidestepped and brought his flaming claymore down on Sparda.

Sparda parried Zetta's sword with his own and he pushed him backwards.

Zetta fired a beam of demonic energy from his left hand.

Sparda blocked the beam with his sword and redirected it back to Zetta.

"Not bad, Mr. Knight!" Zetta let out a strong demonic aura and he extended the length of his flaming claymore by a few kilometers. "But now you die!"

"I will show you the power of a Devil Knight!" Sparda transformed into his demonic form and a crimson-black aura extended the length of his sword.

Sparda and Zetta crossed swords with a demonic force so great that the ground below them shook and everyone nearby had to take cover, their blades collided and the strong demonic force they put into their attacks sent both of their swords flying out of their hands.

"Let's settle this with a fistfight!" Zetta laughed, the bettle was giving him great joy, he then charged his fists with a strong flame.

"Very well." Sparda smiled, excited from the intensity of his battle with Zetta and he charged one of his fists with fire and the other with lightning.

Sparda and Zetta exchanged blows until both of them were on the ground, exhausted and injured.

"Not bad!" Zetta smiled, still on the ground, laughing like a madman from the battle.

"Likewise." Sparda stood up and summoned Rebellion and Yamato. "Now, it's time to end this." He struggled to keep his footing, but he collapsed.

"Looks like I've lost." Zetta laughed, content with the results of the fight, having already enjoyed it to its fullest. "I haven't fought like that in ages!"

"You were a strong opponent." Sparda lost his footing and fell to the ground; he smiled and then started laughing, having enjoyed the fight as well.

"Looks like we're best friends now!" Zetta laughed madly, feeling that he and Sparda had bonded over the course of their fight. "That's the beauty of such an intense fight!"

"Yeah…" Sparda smiled and got up, having truly enjoyed the battle. "The fists are the language of the soul." He laughed. "Help me realize Lord Mundus's dream." He said as he extended his right hand to help Zetta up. "And people can fight like this without worrying about war."

"As long as I can keep fighting!" Zetta laughed and took Sparda's hand, he stood up and shook his hand. "You have a deal!"

"I-is master laughing?" Modeus asked in a horrified tone, seeing the usually calm and reserved Sparda laughing like a maniac was truly terrifying to him.

"Th-this isn't good!" Baul shuddered, seeing Sparda like that was truly a horrific scene for him. "Our cold master has gone insane!"

Sparda, Baul, Modeus and Zetta journeyed back to Mundus's castle, Zetta and Sparda telling each other stories of battles they once had, much to Baul and Modeus's shock.

* * *

Later that night, Sparda was at Mundus's throne room once more, he bowed before the Devil Emperor in respect.

"Lord Mundus, Overlord Zetta is our ally now." Sparda reported, quite pleased with his mission's results.

"Excellent." Mundus smiled, having his strongest opposer on his army was great news to him. "All that is left now is Pram the Oracle." He smiled, confident in Sparda's strong abilities. "Her strong magical abilities will be ours soon."

"The rival factions are shaken with fear." Sparda nodded, he had heard reports of entire factions surrendering as soon as news of Zetta and Zenon's allegiance. "Zenon and Zetta, two of the most feared overlords are now under our banner, nothing will stand in the way of your vision."

"You are my right hand, and Krichevskoy my left." Mundus smiled, he was very proud of Sparda's efforts and the results he had obtained. "Zenon and Zetta will join as well, you will be known as the Four Vanguards, you will lead the to victory!"

"I am honored." Sparda replied, surprised by the position he was given.

"And when this is over, we can take the human world." Mundus said in an excited tone, his plans were becoming much grander.

"As you wish." Sparda bowed before taking his leave, but something inside him felt wrong. "I'm doing the right thing…aren't I?" He thought to himself, doubtful of Mundus's plan to invade the human world.

* * *

Outside Mundus's throne room, Krichevskoy, Zenon and Zetta were waiting for Sparda.

"So, how'd it go?" Krichevskoy asked, eager to hear about Sparda's meeting with Mundus.

"All of you are part of my new division, we are the netherworld's strongest warriors, and so Lord Mundus has christened us the Four Vanguards." Sparda said in a grateful tone, glad to see all of his friends waiting for him.

"Hell yeah!" Zetta laughed, excited by the implications of their titles."This means we can take down the big guys!"The thought of facing off against the Netherworld's strongest was exhilarating.

"Our name has quite the nice ring to it." Krichevskoy smiled, content that Mundus thought so highly of them as a group.

"I'll follow you wherever you go, Sparda." Zenon said with a blush on her face, she was eager to spend more time with him and to get closer to him.

"You're blushing." Krichevskoy teased Zenon, her feelings for Sparda were always an amusing subject to him.

"Shut up!" Zenon snapped at Krichevskoy, her blush still present on her face.

"Women and their feelings!" Zetta laughed at Zenon, like Krichevskoy, he knew that she harbored feelings for Sparda.

"I'll kill you both!" Zenon was blushing with rage and embarrassment.

"Excuse me." Sparda left the room, ignoring Krichevskoy, Zenon and Zetta's conversation.

* * *

Sparda was on the castle balcony, overlooking the city that surrounded it, he wore a sympathetic expression as he thought of its citizens.

"This is what I want for all of the netherworld…" He sighed as he remembered his frequent visits to the city and the way the citizens lived. "A peaceful and comfortable life."

"That is possible." Modeus approached Sparda. "Your efforts are creating that world." He spoke proudly, thinking very highly of his master's efforts.

"But we demons… our nature is to fight and kill…" Sparda looked down sadly, he knew all too well what being a demon meant. "If Lord Mundus's empire unites everyone…. we can overcome that curse…"

"Master…" Modeus was surprised, this is the first time he had heard the demonic nature referred to as a curse.

"Families will no longer have to fear losing their loved ones to petty struggles." Sparda envisioned the Netherworld Mundus had promised him over 5000 years ago. "Children playing on a field of Sinflowers… I want that peace for everyone." He fantasized about a peaceful place for the citizens of the Netherworld. "A Netherworld without fear of death and discrimination."

"You know." Modeus chuckled, Sparda's ideals were far from the demonic nature he had described, which made him think of the education system. "If you, Baul and I were still in school, we'd be seen as a trio of delinquents."

"I would wear that title with pride." Sparda smiled, thinking that this difference in his nature is exactly what kept him fighting for so long. "The Netherworld needs to change…and we will change it."

"I will fight for that world…the world you've given your life to." Modeus knelt down in respect to Sparda, he wanted to fight for the peaceful Netherworld he spoke of. "Master."

"You will inherit my will, Modeus." Sparda thought to himself, his student has displayed the exact same kind nature he had wanted for the Netherworld's future.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the super long wait! I got caught up in my other stories and I played the hell out of the DmC Demo! I decided to give Sparda, Baul and Modeus similarities to Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka, only in a much more serious sense, in fact in my story, Sparda is Raspberyl's idol! I gave Sparda a new weapon, the Tyranny Spear! Which Vergil would eventually inherit! But based on its appearance and the technique Sparda used, can you guess who will wield it in the future? Zetta has joined Sparda's party after an awesome yet ridiculous fight inspired by G Gundam and next chapter Sparda meets Pram the Oracle! The story of Sparda and Zenon will be continued after the Sparda Arc through Nero and Rozalin! And I'll give you guys a hint, based on Nero's personality, guess which Disgaea girl is his mother in my story? I made some edits to make this story a little more descriptive.

Here's some new info,

Tyranny

A spear Devil arm forged from fire and darkness, it's blade is a crystallized crimson flame that stores a large amount of demonic energy, this spear is wielded by Sparda himself.

Now to answer my sole reviewer,

Zero-Nightmare

Indeed, Sparda's family just fits in so well in the Disgaea universe!

Yes, He is also Sparda's oldest friend.

That she does, and she acts somewhat like Rozalin to a much more stoic Adell.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Yes I have, I plan on writing a crossover between DmC: Devil May Cry and High School DxD titled High School DmC! It will star Dante and Vergil, infiltrating Kuoh academy and posing as students! I came up with this idea after finding out about the war between Angels and Demons in DmC.

Thanks again!

We'll see allot more parallels between Zenon and Rozalin, in fact, Nero, Adell and Rozalin are made to mirror Sparda, Krichevskoy and Zenon.

Thanks, I might keep them alive in this story.

Expect Raspberyl to reference Sparda in both the Dante and Nero arcs.

Yes she is, and Valvatorez will appear around the fourth of fifth chapter.

Both, but the original first.

Thanks!

Anon

You'll see soon enough, I found the Magichange system similar to Devil Arms.


End file.
